


Still beautiful

by Imatransbug



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imatransbug/pseuds/Imatransbug
Summary: Fix it fic because this is how i think it should have ended.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Still beautiful

He knew what he was doing. There was no other way to keep the person he loved safe. He had to do it. Billie was coming, and there wasn’t another option to stop her. Dean, who always had the answer, searched the room frantically for a way out, but there was nothing. Not even a window to crawl out of. 

“I’m sorry, Cas,” Dean was saying, but Cas was barely paying attention. He knew what he had to do. He stood in the middle of the pentagram and turned to face Dean. Dean was still desperately searching for an escape, but there was only one option. 

“Dean.” Cas was impressed with his own calm, here at the end, when everything he wanted would merge with everything he feared. “Dean,” he said again. Dean stopped. Everything stopped. “Dean, these past years, I’ve gotten to understand people. This world is beautiful. The people in it are beautiful. I got to know all of that from this time we’ve had together.”

“What are you saying?” 

“It’s over, Dean. There’s one way out of this. Only one way.” Dean came closer to him, drawn to him almost as if closeness was the way to stop what Cas was about to say. 

“Why does this sound like a goodbye?” 

“Because it is,” Cas said. And he was okay with it. He was at peace. “I feel, Dean. I love. I love Sam, and Jack. I love humanity. You taught me that. You taught me what matters.”

“Don’t do this, Cas,” Dean said. He was gripping the trench coat with white-knuckled fists. “Don’t-”

“I love you, Dean.” Cas shoved Dean away from him, out of the pentagram. Dean hit the wall, and at the same second, the door flew open. Billie stood in the doorway. She took in Cas in the middle of the pentagram, and Dean sprawled against the wall. Cas only had eyes for Dean, and in the moment that flashed a thousand moments with Dean, he knew he was making the right choice. And then, just as he knew it would be, the Empty appeared. Cas raised his arms, opening himself to it. Dean would be safe now. The Empty enveloped him, and he felt it take Billie, too. And then he was falling. 

Falling. 

Falling. 

Through fire. 

And ice. Some part of him told himself to spread his wings, but he couldn’t. He let the empty take him. 

And then he felt life start to flow back into him. But it was strange. It felt like pins and needles in his fingertips. The feeling spread up his arms and through the rest of his body. And presently he was aware of a voice. 

“Castiel. Your time isn’t over. Wake up.” Jack? Cas opened his eyes and the light that hit them was blinding. Odd, he’d never been affected by light like this before. His eyes adjusted, and he found himself in a familiar place. The bunker? But it was different than he remembered. Colors were dimmer. His senses were less sharp. 

“What happened to me?” He asked. “The Empty took me.” Jack was crouched next to him, and a grin spread across his face. 

“The Empty took your Grace. And everything that was left of you went to Heaven.” 

“Heaven?” Cas started to get up, and found his head spinning with another new sensation. Nausea. 

“This isn’t the Heaven your Father created,” Jack said. “A lot has happened since you’ve been out. Walk with me.” He offered a hand, and Cas took it. They walked out of the bunker, and through the landscape that was both familiar to Cas, and completely foreign. His eyes were human eyes. His body had the limitations of a human’s. But this world was beautiful nonetheless. “I imagine you have questions,” Jack said. Cas nodded. But what those questions were, he couldn’t say. There was only one question that mattered.

“Is Dean-” At this Jack’s smile softened. 

“Dean was killed on a hunt. A stupid mistake. He lost his focus at just the wrong moment.” Jack said. “He’s here.” Cas looked up, and hope bloomed in his chest. 

“Here?”

“This is his heaven,” Jack explained. They walked on to a bridge. Cas knew this bridge. He looked back to where Jack had been, but Jack was gone. But across the bridge, a familiar black impala sat, idling. And Dean, still beautiful, stood in front of it. Cas crossed the bridge came to a stop in front of him. 

“Hello, Dean.” Dean’s familiar crooked smile flashed. 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
